Unexpected Turn of Events
by mednin
Summary: What happens when Dawn sees her father? What will happen? What will Paul do? I'm not the best at summaries. Hint of Pokeshipping.


**Hey everybody, this is mednin! I read pretty much all the completed Ikarishipping fan fictions and I thought they were spectacular and now I am officially a fan!!! Anyways, I wanted to make my own completed fan fiction for this pairing. It's my first one, so please be nice. It's dedicated to the authors I listed on the bottom. **

**I don't own anything. And to all the authors, please make more fan fiction and enjoy! **

A 15-year-old girl with blue hair sits and watches her close friend, Ash (15 years old), and his rival, Paul (16 years old) , having a battle which is taking place at the left side of the Pokemon Center in Sunnyshore City but sort of far away from it. Her other close friend, Brock (23 years old), is being the judge so she is sitting alone watching the battle.

As Dawn watches the battle, she could have sworn that Paul was giving her quick glances, but brushes the idea aside "_Dawn, don't even get your hopes up, he would never do that to you"_ she thought and sighed a little bit.

Cheering for Ash in her cheerleading outfit, she then spots a familiar blue-haired, around his fifties, at the corner of her eye, heading to the entrance of the Sunnyshore City Pokemon Center.

"No freakin' way" she said to herself in shock and amazement, but everyone at the battle of Ash and Paul heard what she said and were shocked, hearing her curse.

She then ran to the blue haired man, turning him around, seeing him completely. He had a sort of shaded beard, purple shirt with an overweight belly going past where you were supposed to see a buckle and some black pants, beer bottle in left hand.

"Hey what do you want you little-" then he stopped getting a clearer vision of who the person is right in front of him.

"Liam" she said with great hate and anger in her voice.

Liam smirked; "Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite daughter" he said.

"I am not your daughter," she shouted, "I was never your daughter the day you left mom."

Paul hears the shouting from the battle. Without thinking things through he decided to forfeit the battle, surprising Ash, Brock, and himself. _"Why did I do that?! I never forfeit a battle especially not for some girl! Then again, she's not just an ordinary girl to me, wait what-"_ his thoughts were cut off to hearing more shouting but this time coming from the older man Dawn was talking to.

The three boys run to where Dawn and her father are.

"I challenge you to a four-on-four pokemon battle, right here, right now!" she exclaimed.

"Hehe, fine, I'm going to beat you just like I did your mother" he said.

Ouch, those words hit a mark in Dawn's heart.

_Flashback:_

_It was eleven o' clock at night. A five-year-old Dawn wakes up from hearing all the shouting. She walks towards her parents room and watches her mother and father arguing from the door being a little bit opened._

"_Please, don't leave!" Joanna pleaded with tears in her eyes._

"_It's your fault for giving birth to that girl! I wanted a son, a son, not a girl!" he shouted at his wife, then continuing to pack as he continued, "If you have given birth to a son, then you wouldn't be in this position" he said in a calmer voice._

_Dawn gasped silently to herself. She was shocked. She thought he loved her and was shocked to find out that he was always disappointed in her for not being a boy._

"_We could always try for a boy!" she suggested in a loud voice._

"_I would rather not risk having another girl, especially with you" he said, emphasizing the word "you"._

_More tears began to ran down Joanna's check._

"_I'm leaving" he said heading towards the door._

"_Wait, don't go!" she then ran to him and gave him a hug from behind. He then turned around and slapped her. He then kneed her stomach; Joanna getting down on her knees looking like she was about to throw up. Dawn had to close her eyes for the rest._

"_This isn't my fault" he said then Joanna looking up at him "This is your fault for giving birth to her" he said, going for the door with his suitcase._

_Dawn heard his footsteps then ran to the bathroom that was next to her parents', or rather mom's, bedroom. She prayed that no one heard her._

_Luckily for Dawn, no one heard her. She came out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes once she heard the front door slam shut._

_She opened the door to her mother's room slightly, "Mom?" she asked in a tone that was barely made out._

_Joanna looked up at her daughter, shocked. "Oh, Dawn" she said, with her puffy eyes and a bruised left check._

"_Mommy, I know what happened" she said. Her mom then hugged her while Dawn hugged her mom back._

"_Dawn, I love you the way you are. I'll always love you Dawn, no matter what" she said, continuing to hug Dawn for the next what seemed to be like an eternity._

_End Flashback_

Two of the boys didn't notice Dawn wince as he said those words, one of them, being Paul did.

"We'll see about that! Let's go!" she exclaimed, everyone heading toward the place where Ash and Paul were previously battling.

"I'll judge" said Brock, going to the place where the judge usually goes. Dawn thanked Brock. Ash and Paul then sat on the bench ready for the battle to commence.

"Ready, begin!" He exclaimed.

"Respecting your elders is polite, so I'll go first" he said chucking the beer bottle away somewhere. "Go, Dugtrio" he shouted throwing the pokeball and a Dugtrio coming out.

"Mamoswine, you're up!" Dawn exclaimed, Mamoswine now on the battlefield, ready to fight. "_I have to focus on this battle and think clearly" _she thought to herself.

"Dugtrio use dig" shouted the oldest man, Dugtrio following command.

"Mamoswine, stomp on the ground" Mamoswine did so and Dugtrio came out of the whole, looking dizzy.

"Now pick it up with your tusks and throw it up into the air and then once it's in the air, use icebeam on it" she said and Mamoswine doing the command. Dugtrio became frozen and once it landed on the ground, Dugtrio fainted.

"Dugtrio is unable to battle" he said and then Liam returned his pokemon.

(I'm going to skip to the end of the battle).

3 pokemon are down on each side, and now their last pokemon were out on the field, Venusaur being Liam's and Pachirisu being Dawn's. Both pokemon very tired.

The battle was very intense. Ash and Paul look very amazed.

"You got this Dawn!" shouted Ash. Paul was just watching quietly, being secretly impressed with Dawn's moves, some of the moves that looked like they could be used for Pokemon contests.

Pachirisu then fainted from exhaustion.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle! And the winner is Liam!" after these words, Dawn saw a smirk on Liam's face.

"_Oh no"_ she thought having an idea of what that man was going to do.

"Use razor leaf!" said the man

"Pachirisu!!!" shouted Dawn. She then ran to Pachirisu and held the Pokemon. She tried to get away but the razor leaf hit Dawn's left waist, Pachirisu not being hurt. She looked at her wound and found it bleeding pretty bad.

Ash, Brock, and yes, even Paul, had a shocked look on his face. They all ran over to Dawn as she returned her Pachirisu, telling the said pokemon that she put up a great battle.

"And to think she was my daughter" said Liam, returning his Venasaur and walking inside the Pokemon Center and looking like he did not care about his daughter even one little bit.

Brock checked out the wound on Dawn; "This looks bad, we have to get her into the Pokemon Center right away."

Ash and Brock carried Dawn towards the Pokemon Center so she wouldn't have to put pressure on the wound by walking.

Paul was running behind them. Unknown to everyone, Paul looked slightly jealous that they were carrying her and looked like he was pissed and he was at the man who put Dawn in the condition she's in.

Nurse Joy saw the two boys carrying her in, instructing the boys to put her in a hospital bed. Once that was done, Brock gave her Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"They're wounded bad, you go take care of them, Ash and I will take care of her wound".

Paul winced at that, he didn't want them doing that, he secretly wanted to take care of her; "I'll take care of Dawn's wound, Breeder go help Nurse Joy, Idiot go help them. I know how to take care of wounds, my brother taught me".

"No! I want to stay-" he was cut off by Brock

"Okay, come on Ash, we don't have time to argue" Brock said. Ash then went with Brock and Nurse Joy.

Paul then got some bandages, some painkillers and sat down on one part of the bed while Dawn sits on the front of it, her side turned to him. She lifted up some of her shirt for him so he could put some stuff on it to make it better and wrap it.

While Paul was doing this, he couldn't see Dawn's reaction since she had her head down. Once done wrapping the wound, she turned her body towards him, still not looking up, and muttered him a thank you.

Their was a long silence. Paul then used his finger to lift her chin up and it looked like she was going to cry. Paul, by instinct, hugged her which surprised them both. Dawn then had a blush behind her now fallen tears.

Paul felt Dawn shivering. He never knew that the troublesome girl who always had a smile on her face. Paul was about a head taller then Dawn and, to him, he felt like she was going to break apart right in his arms.

"Paul, thank you so much" she said while trying to choke up her sob.

After about another 5 minutes, they both let go missing the warmth of the hug. Dawn then gave a small smile towards Paul and he lightly blushed.

"Thanks again Paul" she said.

"Hmph, whatever you stupid girl" he said, but she smiled, knowing he really didn't mean it. Paul then got off of the hospital bed while Dawn got off from the side. It hurt a little bit, but she feels that she can walk okay.

It was late at night and Dawn couldn't fall asleep. She then grabbed her shoes and decided to go on a walk in the forest in her pajamas.

Paul's POV

I couldn't sleep; that bastard I saw today with Dawn wouldn't get out of my head. I then decided to change into my regular clothes and go for a walk.

While walking in the forest, I saw the bastard that kept me from my sleep. The bastard then turned around, with a pokeball in his hand and a fallen tree behind him, and I took it that he was training his pokemon.

I have no idea why I hate this guy. He hasn't done anything to me personally though so I'm kind of confused as to why just looking at this guy's face just made me want to rip his face off. Just looking at

"Ah, you're the boy who was with that pathetic girl today" he said.

I glared at him, I glared at him so hard that if the devil himself was here then even he would be scared right now. I then walked up to him and punched him in the face and continuing to fight him off.

Dawn's POV:

I was still walking in the forest when I heard a piercing scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"_That voice, is that-"_ I then started to run to where I thought I heard the scream. When I finally reach the location, I saw Paul punching the living day lights out of someone.

"Paul?" I asked to see whether I was right or not.

Paul then turned towards me with an evil glance which then softened. I then got a glimpse of whom he was punching, it was the very man I hated, my dad.

Liam was bruised and had a bloodied lip and nose. I know I should be worried if he's okay, but to be honest, I don't know how to react right now. This man has done terrible things to mom and I, but then again he looked in horrible condition. I was trembling; I don't know what to do.

I then decided; "Paul, please don't hurt him anymore" I asked of him, deciding to go with my conscience.

Paul put the bloodied man down. Liam then got up and ran away to who know's where.

Paul then walked over to me and looked me in the eye. I couldn't look away, my eyes wouldn't let me. I saw a look of sadness and anger. Then by instinct I decided to hug him.

"" I said. He then agreed and then we walked back together.

No Ones POV:

They were heading to the Pokemon Center. It was a silent trip. They then reached the Pokemon Center and Paul walked Dawn to her room. Once they were at the door, Dawn turned around to face Paul.

"Paul, thank you so much for everything" she said.

"Whatever, the guy's face just made me sick" he said, turning his head, a slight blush creeping onto his face.

Dawn, being observant, caught this and smiled. She then pecked him on the check and before he could react, she closed the door. Paul then walked back to his room, having a slight blush on his face on the way there.

The Next Morning:

Dawn got up at ten a.m. and discovered a note that said that Ash and Brock were at the gym just to let her know. She then decided to get ready for the day, and she finished getting ready at eleven p.m., she checked up on her Pokemon, and were relieved that they were okay. She then put her pokemon in their respected pokeballs and decided on how she should reward her pokemon; _They deserve something good, they worked really hard in that last battle_she thought. While she was walking out of the pokemon center, she saw Paul.

"Paul!" she called, catching his attention. She then ran up to him and smiled. "Hey Paul, I was wondering, do you want to go to the beach with me?" she asked him.

"No" he replied bluntly.

"Aww, come on! I bet it will be fun!" She said, her eyes glowing. She then decided to give him her irrisistable puppy-dog eyed face.

"…fine" he said, knowing that she would continue bugging him if he didn't and he kind of wanted to see her in a bikini (AN hormones).

So they got changed into their bathing suits and then putting clothes over them and grabbed a towel as well as leaving a note for Ash and Brock (Ash was training and Brock was helping him). So they were walking and talking until they finally reached the beach. They set up a spot, then Dawn called out all of her pokemon, telling them to have some fun. Her pokemon all scattered, each doing their own thing. Dawn then stripped off of her clothes, revealing her dark blue bikini with red hearts on them.

Paul was mentally having a nose bleed right now. "Come on, let your pokemon out and come into the ocean with me!" she beamed, excited to go into the sea.

"Hmph, no" he said.

"Why not?!"

"Because then they'll get spoiled"

"But it'll help to relax your pokemon more and get rid of some stress by having fun. It could be exercise as well" she said, getting closer to Paul.

Paul now felt his face heating up, he was looking down on her and saw something that men usually dream about touching. Paul then backed away, and let all of his pokemon out.

"Go out and… play" he ordered, shocking his pokemon, but they complied nevertheless.

"Now come on, let's go into the ocean, we could even have a race"

"No, I said I would come, I never said I would swim" he replied, turning his back towards her and heading to where their towels are. Dawn didn't know what to do, until she got an idea, and an evil grin appeared on her face; "I bet your just scared" she said, that grin getting wider.

Paul stopped in his place, his eye twitching, no way was he scared. Dawn knew her words had affected him. "I bet it's because you know you'll lose" she said, her grin still on her face.

At those words said he took off his clothes and left them by his stuff. He turned around towards her, giving Dawn a good look at his six pack. A blush appeared on her face and Paul noticed this and smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked, his smirk still present on his face.

"I wonder if they can make it towards the booey" she pointed at the small thing in the ocean "before I can, but then again, I bet you just painted them on her something" she said jokingly before she ran into the ocean.

Paul then realized what she just said and ran into the ocean, swimming to the booey as fast as he can, passing Dawn and eventually winning the race.

"I guess huff you really do huff have a six pack" she said, tired and leaving him smirking. All of a sudden, she felt something brush on her leg, she then gave a little scream and went closer to Paul.

"What are you doing" he asked, blushing as this is the closest he's ever been to her, not to mention that they were both in bathing suits. She told him that she felt something brush on her leg. "I know you don't like it but please bear with it" she said. Paul then glanced in the other direction, blushing, saying quietly "I'm actually not bearing it, but enjo-" he was cut off when that pokemon came up to the surface, and revealed itself to be a magicarp. Dawn then blushed out of embarrassment and Paul couldn't help but laugh. She turned towards him and smiled a true, happy smile; the sound of his laugh was beautiful and she hoped that she would never forget this moment.

Paul then stopped laughing and turned towards her, embarrassed by her looking at him like that. "What?!" he asked, angerly, thinking that she thought that he was weird.

"You have a beautiful laugh" she said and this caused him to blush, turn around fully, and said "Let's head back to shore now" and to this, Dawn complied.

Once back on shore, Dawn asked piplup to lightly use his water gun on both her and Paul. Piplup did so and they both used the public bathrooms to change.

When Dawn and Paul were changed and everything was packed up, Dawn asked him; "What do you want to do?"

Paul checked his poketch and it said that it was 3:00 p.m. Paul just shrugged and then Dawn noticed a stand that sells cotton candy.

"Oh, look Paul! It's cotton candy, cotton candy! Let's go get some!" she says with utmost joy. Before he even had time to reply, there was a cloud of dust and the next thing he knew, she was pouting.

"Aw, man! I don't have enough money!" said Dawn, for now she could not have the sugary goodness.

Then she realized something; Paul is with her. "Hey, Paul, could you please buy some cotton candy for me? Pleaaaase, with sugar on toping and a cherry on top" she asked, her hands in prayer position begging the said man.

So, he decided to buy a bag. The man then left with his cotton candy to fine more customers. Paul then opened the bag and ate some, right in front of her. She tried to grab the bag, but he held it above his head, and him being the taller one, Dawn couldn't reach it.

"I thought you bought that cotton candy for me!" she exclaimed.

"I never said it was for you" he said eating the cotton candy.

Hikari was so angry and Paul found it very amusing. She kept jumping up trying to get the cotton candy but still kept missing. She then tried jumping one more time but then, lost her balance, and accidently fell along with Shinji.

She closed her eyes but didn't feel the ground, she looked down to find she was on top of Shinji and that their lips accidently met.

Hikari quickly got up and then Paul followed, both blushing. She was so shocked that she didn't even realize that all the cotton candy fell on the ground.

"I'm so so-"

She was then cut off when Shinji pulled her in for another kiss, very unlike Paul. His arms were around her waist and once she overcame her shock, her arms were around their neck. Paul then licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she gladly gave him.

They continued kissing until they had a desperate need for air. Dawn then gave Paul a hug, which he returned. Paul then bent down to her ear and whispered;

"Will you be my girlfriend Dawn" and she gladly nodded in response. They then continued kissing more until they hear someone shouting;

"Dawn and Paul?!" shouted someone. Dawn looked over to see who it was while Paul was glaring at the person who interrupted their moment.

They saw Ash and Brock, both in shock, mouths agape.

"Woot, woot, woot, woot, woot, woot! Way to go, Dawn! " Ash cheered, which made Dawn's face turn red from embarrassment, while Paul was a little red, wanting to kill Ash right now.

"Idiot" muttered Paul.

"That's not very nice, Paul" said Dawn in a motherly tone, but Paul knew that Dawn wasn't really angry at him.

Ash continued cheering, but stopped when he heard Dawn say; "What about you and Misty, huh Ash?!" she asked, smirking when she saw Ash's blush.

"Actually, after winning the badge at the Sunnyshore gym, he called Misty and they confessed to each other, she's going to cheer for him at the pokemon league (A/N I'm blanking on the name right now)" said Brock.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" said Dawn, truly feeling happy for Ash. She then got out of Paul's arms and ran over to Ash, giving him a hug. When she was done hugging Ash, she quickly saw the jealous expression on Paul's face, giggled, and then quickly kissed Paul on the cheek.

"Hmph, you missed" he said, and before she could ask him what he meant, he kissed her on the lips and then French kissing before they knew it.

Ash then pulled Dawn away, saying that they need to talk about whether Paul is traveling with them or not. Paul glared at Ash, couldn't that have waited?! He wanted to continue making out with Dawn!

In the end, Paul decided to travel with them. They then continued to the next town, Ash and Brock in front while Dawn and Paul in back, hand-in-hand.

**I'm so sorry, I know that really sucked but please don't flame, I really tried my best. Oh, and I have some shout outs to some authors!**

**TwlghtDrmr: Your fanfictions rock!!! And I added in that Pokeshipping just for you XD**

**Skydragon2394: I love your "What if?" story, you have to update that!**

**Hollista: I loved your first ikarishipping fan fiction! You, along with TwlghtDrmr, kind of convinced me to finish this one-shot.**

**I forget the name of the person who wrote "Dusknoir of the Stage" but that fanfiction was really good and you should make a sequel! **


End file.
